


Ten Year Reunion

by eff_reality



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eff_reality/pseuds/eff_reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #1: they haven’t seen each other in ten years<br/>AND<br/>Prompt #2: They’re guests at a wedding and it makes them feel things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Year Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidchild67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/gifts), [jouissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/gifts).



Enthusiastic but polite catching up quickly gives way to them being attached at the hip through the entire (long-winded, new age) ceremony. They’re both ten years older and, while Hollywood is by no means a town without its share of divorce, Chris and Zach are two of very few single people at the reception. In the ultimate cosmic joke, they’ve been placed at the table with all the nieces and nephews of the bride’s family, all teenagers, so they both need a partner in crime to get through the horrendousness ahead.

Three scotches in, it’s a fucking party of two, as far as Chris is concerned, he and Zach trading stories and resuscitating memories until they’re both breathless, clutching each other’s shoulders, and wiping away tears.

When the horrible wedding fare finally ends and the band starts on a string of nineties hip-hop hits, it’s Chris who grabs Zach’s hand and pulls him protesting out onto the dance floor. Zach has the grace to be embarrassed of their drunken flailing, even as he’s double-fisting gin-and-tonics on the floor, but Chris is as shameless as he ever was, maybe even more now that his crow’s feet and his tummy are slightly more pronounced.

Eventually a dreaded slow song shatters the ruckus, and the floor’s population is halved. Zach nods at Chris that they should get the fuck out of here, too, but Chris grabs his drinks from him, smacks them down on a nearby table, and pulls Zach in so they’re flush with each other. Chris giggles, his eyes mirthful under the dim lights. “It’s time to go back to seventh grade, Zachary,” he says, placing Zach’s hands on his hips and draping his own over Zach’s shoulders.

They sway for the first verse.

"This brings back distinct memories," Zach murmurs in Chris’ ear, moving to clasp their hands at their sides and make it a proper dance. Said memories are a definite departure from the ones they revived at the table earlier. More private ones.

"It doesn’t feel that long ago, does it?" Chris sounds contemplative.

Zach considers all of the years that have passed, the failed relationships and non-relationships, and all the years before that. It’s a blur. “No, it doesn’t.”

It only takes half a song for Chris to lose his high and start feeling sorry for himself. Sure, Zach is just as single as he is, but at least Zach made an actual go of it instead of running from anything with potential and into the arms of the nearest brunette Amazon with stilettos and a modeling contract. Zach was the only one he’d ever seen even a glimmer of a day like this with, and that’d been a terrible idea, anyway. He was never on Zach’s level. He’s sure he isn’t, even now. 

Zach pinches his side, derailing that train of thought. “Get ready to be dipped, Pine.”

"In what?" he shoots back, inhaling as Zach does just that.


End file.
